<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound by the Wind by LiptonTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571144">Bound by the Wind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea'>LiptonTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>8 days of Maybe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kill Your Boss (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Lack of self care, Nightmares, Resentment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex will do anything for Hailey, but at times, he wishes he wouldn’t.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>8 days of Maybe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound by the Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s surreal. He joined a gang for his sister; he kills others for her. He does all this stuff for one person. </p><p>Assuming he can even fall asleep, he has these nightmares. Once every few months, a new nightmare will form to haunt him, but outside of that, it’s the same old,same old. There’s this one nightmare he hates the most, though. </p><p>He’s always in a warehouse. It’s dark, so dark that he can’t even see his hand in front of his face. He stumbles through the pitch black space, stepping on unknown objects. It’s hard to breathe, painful even as the sharp metallic stench fills his nose. He tries to hold his breath, but it’s always inevitable. </p><p>The lights flicker on. He always gasps, he always breathes in that awful smell, he’s always shocked when seeing the bodies on the ground. He can’t see the floor itself. Even when the dead bodies move towards him, aggressively crawling, reaching towards his limbs to drown him in the mass sea of bodies. The floor never shows. </p><p>In his dream, he never has control over his body. There’s a voice in his ear, he’s never seen them, but they sound a lot like Aria. She whispers commands into his ear, and he has to follow always in the same order. Run. Stay Still. Look up, and he always sees Hailey staring at him, eyes crying blood. </p><p>The bodies grab him, pull him under, and he ends up in his apartment. He’s sitting on the very end of the couch. Hailey cries, body shaking, and whenever he reaches out to comfort her, she avoids his touch. </p><p>“No!” She yells. “I never asked you to do this! I never asked you to kill others for me! I hate you, Alex! Why can’t you die?” </p><p>He can’t hear her after that. Her words come out muffled and his vision blurs. He knows it’ll never work, but in one last desperate attempt, he tries to touch her, say something, but he wakes up in his bed sweating, staring at the ceiling. </p><p>No matter how often the nightmare happens, he can’t figure what it means, but the last part hurts him so much.</p><p>Alex likes to think his life's purpose was to be with Hailey. He’s supposed to be with her at her highs, lows, when she’s sick. He’ll go to the extremes for her, and if it means throwing away his morality for her, so be it. </p><p>He says this, but there are times he resents Halley. He knows it makes zero sense. She never forced him to join a gang, kill others, use himself as a sex object, but he can’t help it. </p><p>Footless bird, that’s his code name. A bird that dies once they land. To avoid this, they have to fly as long as possible. The wind bounds him, an invisible string that controls him. He can’t escape it. If he tries, it’ll do more harm than good. </p><p>This is his life, his fate, and even though none of it is her fault, he feels the urge to blame someone, and who better to blame than someone who is also a victim?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>